


It Started with Flour

by senttothebrink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Bottom Sam, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel, Wall Sex, slightly fallen Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senttothebrink/pseuds/senttothebrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: sastiel that starts out as cute domestic fluff but then turns into really smutty smut with bottom!sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with Flour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Angel sex is the best kind of sex. Also, Castiel here is not as angelic in regards to his powers.

Sam, with apron on and hair tied back, measured two cups of water, set it down on the motel’s tiny, dulled yellow counter top. All round him were glass containers with red lines, grains of sugar trailing from an open bag to an assortment of bowls, and silverware dirtied from various mixtures. He turned to his left to get a whisk just in time to see a cloud of white explode toward him. Jerking back, Sam let a grin slowly spread across his face when the plume subsided and there was Castiel: divest of his coat and suit coat with rolled up sleeves and slackened tie, holding tight to a bowl with flour in it, half of which now covered his face. His eyes were scrunched tight; he remained perfectly still in the aftermath.

"I did not think this through."

The hunter pursed his lips. 

"You, uh… You got something on your face there, Cas."

Castiel opened one eye, a deep blue pool that contrasted sharply with the flour.

"I’m aware." 

Sam's cheeks dimpled and rush of laughter escaped him at the angel's decidedly embarrassed face. After a heartbeat or two, Castiel’s mouth turned up at the corner despite himself. Sam reached for the bowl, set it down, and attempted to brush the flour out of Castiel’s bangs with both hands. Granted, the flour was mainly on his face but Sam liked to indulge. It wasn't often that he had time to play with Castiel's locks. During his cleaning, he took note of the sudden gleam in the angel’s eye a mixture of need and urge, something dark that made his stomach twist in excitement.

"How did you even manage this?"

"I… There was something in the bowl. You told me beforehand not to put my hands in the mixture. I admit, it was not my most…thought out action."

"Definitely not."

They drew closer together as Sam swiped away the residue caked around two blue eyes that took their time running up and down Sam's body. He didn't notice, however, and carded gently through Castiel’s soft, dark brown hair again. A few puffs of white arose and he smiled as he came down to smooth over whitened cheek bones with his thumbs. In between tentative sweeping, he leaned down for kisses, chaste at first, then lingering and drawn out. The flour on Castiel's face transferred to Sam's with every press. White powder dusted the tip of his nose, the apples of his cheeks and before he knew it, he had backed into the counter with Castiel’s arms barring him in on either side, their mouths slotted together in a rhythm that sent warmth straight to Sam’s dick. He cupped Castiel's face and drew back the tiniest bit, breathed out the angel's name as though it were life giving,

_"Castiel."_

Sam found himself suddenly gripped by the front of his blue, plaid button up, turned and pushed against the wall that partially enclosed the kitchen. Castiel dragged Sam back down for a rough scrape of teeth and tongue. He fit his thigh between Sam’s leg’s, rutted into the younger man’s pliant body, swallowed the shuddering gasp that barely made it out of Sam’s mouth. He was dizzy at this point, unable to comprehend the creature sucking bruises into Sam’s neck, biting the pulse point, sometimes just breathing over the hot, angered skin to tease him. Usually Sam took the lead but now- _Christ-_ Castiel managed to rip off Sam’s apron, tear his shirt open, and get his zipper down.

They stilled for a moment, Castiel's hand rubbing unhurried against Sam's cock while the other tangled in his lovers hair. He savored all of Sam's groans, his sharp inhales when Castiel worked close to the tip, his breathy, wordless pleas, and the searching hands untucking Castiel's shirt. Sam’s eyes closed. He felt Castiel's soft skin burning under his touch, felt it quiver slightly unlike himself who was a shuddering wreck after Castiel pressed harder against Sam’s pulsing dick, dragged his hand up with the same force and went down again slowly. The taller man curled in on himself - _god, Cas felt so good_ \- buried his head into the angel’s shoulder.

Castiel shoved Sam's jeans down a bit. He let his fingers drift around the waist band of Sam’s gray boxers, snapped it once, enjoyed Sam’s intake of air, then felt his way in. Sam lifted his head, eyes bleary but focused on the blue of Castiel’s as the angel wrapped a hand around Sam and pulled him out with a slow slide.

The younger man couldn't even think straight, couldn't let go of his hold on Castiel's back, couldn't fucking get the friction that he sorely needed. Castiel’s distracting tongue began licking wet stripes to Sam’s ear lobe, grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth, and found purchase in the hollow of Sam’s reddened neck. He lost himself in the gentle skimming of a palm twisting around his throbbing cock and Sam opened his mouth to- Sam didn't even know what he wanted to do, didn't know what would come out- but Castiel’s other hand flew up to cover it. His eyes were fierce, the expression in them consuming.

If Sam wasn't completely hard before, he was now and jerking into Castiel’s fist in desperation. But the angel had other plans. He released Sam’s mouth, put a finger to his own lips that were quirked into a half smirk, and placed both hands on Sam’s shoulders to push him to his knees. 

Gentle hands stroked Sam's face, ran through his hair while he unzipped the slacks, pulled them down to free Castiel’s already leaking cock. Just the sight was enough to send a shiver through him. He nuzzled into Castiel’s thigh, breathed deeply, kissed, bit, laved the area with his tongue, enjoyed the feel of Castiel using both hands to run through his hair, tugging slightly at the base of his neck where they remained. 

"Swallow me."

And Sam would be damned if he wasn't going to do that. His tongue circled playfully at the tip of Castiel’s swollen dick, licked down, trailed up painfully slow especially across the slit, and took his member halfway in.

"Every. Inch."

Castiel’s hips snapped forward, his grip tightening in Sam’s hair, and he exhaled in relief, ignoring the choked noise that his lover made. He almost buckled as he slid out then in; the feeling making his muscles tighten and tremble. His chest heaved, sweat glistened on his exposed forearms and face and neck and it took everything in his power not to come right then and there with Sam looking up at him with a half lidded gaze. He pumped quickly in, drew slowly out a few times, then shivered when he felt warm hands creeping up the backs of his legs rubbing, gripping him just to hold on to something. The moment Sam squeezed the back of his thighs, Castiel's pace sped up, his movements close to erratic. He couldn't get enough of the talented tongue doing sinful things to the underside of his dick every time he fucked into Sam's hot, wet mouth. 

Just as he was about to let go, he gripped the base of his shaft. His gravelly voice was wrecked, choked by need,

"Get up."

As Sam clambered to his feet, Castiel caught his face between his hands and bruised Sam’s lips with his, and whispered as he nosed along Sam’s throat,

"You’re going to come when I tell you to."

Sam nodded, shaky and out of breath with dick straining toward his stomach. Castiel let his fingers drift down Sam’s member, ghosted over the tip and hummed appreciatively when he felt Sam tense.

"How do you want it, Sam?"

Sam’s breath hitched when Castiel’s tongue flicked over his exposed collarbone, his other hand gliding to his jeans to slide them off completely.

"God, Cas-" he shook his head, "I… I don’t care- I don’t care, just do it, please-"

Suddenly, Castiel’s hands traveled quickly down to Sam's ass and maneuvered him back a few inches until Sam hit the wall. He lifted the taller man who then immediately wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist. Somewhere between feeling like his heart would burst out of his chest and losing his mind, breath coming out in short hisses, Sam heard the click of a bottle opening, the sound of gel, Castiel’s quick inhale. A slick finger entered him, then a second, working Sam open for a few minutes. Castiel marveled at how ruined Sam looked: beads of sweat rolling down his chin, hair mussed and tangled, eyes screwed shut, his expression of a man pleading, wanting something only Castiel could give him, twice if the evening allowed. The taller man began rocking down every time Castiel slid in,

"Right there, right-" Sam's head lolled forward, "Oh fuck- Cas- _Cas- _!"__

The taller man bit his lip as Castiel withdrew trying not to whine at the sudden loss but then felt himself being hefted up and _filled_. Castiel swallowed his groans, their mouths frantic to claim as much as they could of each other, until Sam bit and _pulled_ Castiel's bottom lip out. The angel wound a hand in Sam's hair, yanked his head to the side to nip and bruise his neck while beginning a slow pace that had Sam quietly moaning Castiel’s name. He anchored himself to Sam, one hand on the small of his back, the other pinning Sam's hands above his head.

Castiel drew as close as humanly possible, heaving chest to quivering one, savored the taste of himself on Sam’s lips, the flushed skin that Castiel couldn't help but mark continuously. He ducked his head low catching a nipple between his teeth.

Sam’s mouth fell open. His hands tried to break from Castiel's grip, but the angel kept them there. He wanted to keep him just like this, helpless under his touch, writhing and wanting all while the fire in his system slowly spread out, prickling over his length almost painfully. Their foreheads pressed together; they breathed each other’s breath. Every time Castiel drove in, Sam focused on the building sensation in his gut, let the overwhelming pressure addle his mind.

"Fuck- Cas!"

The angel barely had any air in his lungs to form words, but he nodded, pace quickening at the feel of Sam gripping the back of his head. Castiel cataloged every moment of Sam’s hand wrapped around himself, the purpled tip, thumbing the precum there, and smearing it down. His breath grew shallower, eyes now locked with Castiel’s, face twisting with undeniable pleasure as he brought himself to the brink, as Castiel’s hips stuttered when Sam’s muscles clenched around him. Their breath stopped at the same time, both coming _hard_ , Sam crying out, and Castiel panting heavily into Sam's collarbone. White splattered the area between them in pearly streams, the drops of which landed on Castiel's neck and Sam's stomach. Sam's voice was now a broken whine as he pulsed again with an upward stroke that had Castiel holding his face to devour those sounds like they were all he’d ever need to survive after this.

He withdrew himself from Sam slow; they both exhaled at the feel. Sam still had his hand locked in Castiel’s damp hair while Castiel nipped along his jaw, 

"S-So much for baking that pie, huh?" Sam tried to joke but the angel bit lightly at his ear lobe, smirked into the skin under there. He set the hunter down, one arm snaked around the taller man, pulled him close to a much steadier body that crowded him toward the wall once more.

"I like this much better."

Castiel was warm, intimate as he brushed his knuckles over Sam's side, let them flutter down his thigh. He loved the feel, loved the gentleness that accompanied post-sex interaction, but mostly he loved the softness in Castiel's gaze that took time in observing every inch of skin Sam had to bare. That same hand on his side came up under his chin and lured him forward for an affectionate kiss.

“Much more preferable to baking.”

Sam found himself nodding in agreement, lightheaded. If this is what baking pie led to, then Sam would make one every damn day. 


End file.
